Dispositivo de Audio
El Dispositivo de Audio es una mecánica introducida en el que sirve para reunir a ciertos animatrónicos en un mismo sitio. |-|FNaF3= thumb|center El Dispositivo de Audio es una mecánica introducida en Five Nights at Freddy's 3, consiste en una exacta copia del ruido que produce Balloon Boy en el segundo juego, al decir Hello, Hi o simplemente al reír. thumb|150px|Botón para reproducir el sonido. Puede ser usado en el monitor presionando el botón Play Audio, lo que provoca que se escuche la voz de Balloon Boy en la cámara en la que esté viendo el jugador, llevando a Springtrap a ese mismo lugar si se encuentra cerca de éste. Luego de usarlo, se deberá esperar unos segundos para volver a reproducir el sonido, usarlo demasiado provocará un error en los dispositivos, lo que implicaría tener que restaurarlo desde el Panel de Mantenimiento. La cantidad de usos antes de que se produzca un fallo en los dispositivos disminuye a medida que avanza la semana. Ventajas * Atrae a Springtrap al lugar donde se esté reproduciendo el sonido, siempre y cuando se encuentre a poca distancia o se aproxime a éste. * Evita que Springtrap ingrese o se aproxime a la oficina. * Si Springtrap es llevado a una sala lejos de la oficina, podría dar más tiempo para poder restaurar los demás sistemas. Desventajas * Puede ser desactivado por Phantom Mangle, teniendo que restaurarlo. * Usarlo demasiado puede provocar un fallo en el dispositivo. **La cantidad de usos antes de que se produzca un fallo disminuye a medida que avanza la semana: en la 2da Noche son cinco, en la 3ra Noche son cuatro, en la 4ta Noche tres, y en la 5ta Noche y Modo Nightmare, son solo dos usos. * Restaurarlo podría darle tiempo a Springtrap de acercarse e ingresar a la oficina. Audio Risas emitidas al utilizar el dispositivo. Archivo:FNaF 2 - Niño del Globo (Hi).ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Niño del Globo (Hello).ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Niño del Globo (Riéndose).ogg Curiosidades * Se desconoce por qué esto atrae a Springtrap. ** Es posible que, al igual que el segundo juego, la voz de Balloon Boy atraía a varios animatrónicos. ** Otra posibilidad es que sea debido a que, siendo un asesino de niños, el Hombre Morado se deje guiar por la voz infantil de BB. ** La razón más certera es que en una de las citas del Chico del teléfono, se dice que los Animatrónicos están diseñados para dirigirse a donde haya ruido (donde usualmente, es generado por los niños) y "atenderlos", además de ser esto el secreto detrás de la persecución de los animatrónicos hacia los jugadores, puesto que la única fuente de ruido es la oficina. * El único animatrónico que puede desactivar este sistema es Phantom Mangle. * Existía originalmente un botón muy parecido al de los dispositivos de audio para sellar las ventilaciones, aunque fue eliminado en la versión final del juego. * Los dispositivos de audio no se pueden usar en los conductos de ventilación. Esto puede ser debido a que, los dispositivos de audio pueden estar con el fin de reproducirse en las diferentes salas mientras los visitantes caminan por la atracción. |-|FNaF: SL= center El Dispositivo de Audio vuelve a aparecer en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location en la 2da Noche, durante la labor de reiniciar los sistemas en el Breaker Room. Esta vez, se activa con la tecla espacio, y reproduce un breve audio de Bon-Bon (La marioneta de Bonnie) que calma a Funtime Freddy y lo incita a volver a su posición inicial. Ventajas * Incita a Funtime Freddy a volver a su posición inicial. * Evita que el animatrónico se acerque lo suficiente como para atacar al jugador. Desventajas *No se puede reproducir el audio con el panel en uso. Audio Calm down, and go back to sleep. No one is here. (Cálmate, y vuelve a dormir. No hay nadie aquí.) Archivo:Bon01.ogg Shh, go back to your stage. Everything is ok. (Shh, Vuelve a tu escenario. Todo esta bien.) Archivo:Bon02.ogg Everything is ok, lets go back to sleep. (Todo esta bien, volvamos a dormir.) Archivo:Bon03.ogg Oh calm down, I think it was just a mouse. (Oh cálmate, creo que fue un ratón.) Archivo:Bon04.ogg Nope, no one is here. (No, nadie esta aquí.) Archivo:Bon05.ogg Shhh, its bedtime. Lets go back to our stage. (Shh, es hora de ir a dormir. Volvamos a nuestro escenario.) Archivo:Bon06.ogg You must be hearing things silly. Sniggering (Debes estar escuchando cosas tontas. Risitas.) Archivo:Bon07.ogg |-|FFPS = center El Dispositivo de Audio (o simplemente abreviado a “Audio”) es una mecánica agregada en el FFPS. Su función es simple: alejar a los animatrónicos de la Oficina, atrayéndolos a un sólo lugar. Ventajas *Aleja a los animatrónicos o los atrasa. Desventajas *No se le puede hacer las Tareas y poner el Audio al mismo tiempo. *Se desconoce su ubicación, provocando que se le tenga que cambiar al “Motion Detector”. Curiosidades *Es una de los pocos sistemas de audio que se comparten la misma imagen en el monitor, éstos siendo el Motion Detector y el Audio. *Es la primera vez en la que el Sistema de Audio funciona en más de 1 animatrónico, el otro, y último, siendo el de la Ultimate Custom Night. |-|UCN= center El Dispositivo de Audio hace su última aparición en Ultimate Custom Night, como una mecánica secundaria en el sistema de Ductos. Ventajas *Atrae a múltiples animatrónicos a la vez. *No gasta nada de energía. Desventajas *Con algunos animatrónicos no es tan efectivo. *Si se le bloquea el acceso al Monitor (Old Man Consequences), no se le podrá activar. *El calentador sirve casi igual que éste. |-|Galería= FNaF 3 FNaF-3-Audio-Mapa.gif|Indicador que muestra en que cámara se ha reproducido el audio (FNaF 3). FNaF: SL FNaF_SL_-_Playing_Audio_(Dispositivo_de_audio).png|Texto que indica que el audio se está reproduciendo (FNaF: SL). FFPS Archivo:94EB30DA-2F16-4236-BA05-9073138BF65E.png|Botón que, si se le aprieta, te lleva a el Audio (FFPS). Archivo:AAF1FD84-F915-4A4B-B000-F7370574D5B5.png|Señal que señala en que se debe hacer para reproducir el Audio (FFPS). Archivo:AE1B26CE-CBB3-4A86-A2E6-D8A7E1698005.gif|Icono que sale al reproducir el Audio (FFPS). Archivo:7A065500-F187-4864-B4B4-A4194FAF945E.png|Mapa que sale para reproducir el Audio (FFPS). Archivo:38FD19AC-876D-404C-B3B0-F65D0B8DB182.png|Texto en el que muestra cuando se está reproduciendo un Audio (FFPS). UCN Archivo:CCEC4FF4-F80E-46EC-B24D-33CA438F3404.png|Texto que muestra cómo usar el “Audio Lure” (UCN). Archivo:DAE462B8-9AE3-40D7-9CC3-9DF177CE74DB.png|Icono que muestra el audio reproduciéndose (UCN). Archivo:AEE866E4-0007-4BA6-AF0F-C34CDD35324F.png|Icono de Nedd Bear en Los Ductos. Archivo:B1120D72-0BDA-4A52-B4CF-8ED930E88509.png|Icono de Pigpatch en los Ductos. Archivo:26DFA888-A123-48BA-8FB8-963EC2FC36A9.png|Icono de Mr. Hippo en los Ductos. Archivo:68B0B7B6-556D-40BC-A8EE-B1571032A219.png|Icono de Happy Frog en los Ductos. Archivo:DC9585C7-88EE-4F7C-AB3F-D063D0E98B0A.png|Icono de Orville Elephant en los Ductos. Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Categoría:Ultimate Custom Night Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted